


I Never

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Castiel play drinking games in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

It was easier to get drunk when you were human, Castiel thought dizzily. He was sprawled on the playground gravel, leaning against the frame of a swingset, the cold metal bar digging into his back. Meg was actually _on_ the swing set, legs lazily pumping away, a nearly empty bottle of Goldschlager dangling from one hand between her knees.  
  
“I do not understand how you can drink that,” Castiel slurred. “It tastes like holy oil gone wrong.” he took a swig from his own bottle of solid, sturdy, brown alcohol.  
  
“I like cinnamon,” Meg said cheerfully. “And I like gold. Makes me feel all fancy.”  
  
“You are fancy,” Castiel said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  
  
Meg laughed. “Shut up. It’s your turn.”  
  
“I can’t think of anything.”  
  
He heard the scrape of sandy gravel as Meg planted her feet, and her irritated huff of breath. “Feathers, you’ve spent most of your existence as non-corporeal energy. Don’t tell me you can’t think of something you’ve never done.”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Castiel mumbled, his eyes still closed.  
  
“What?”  
  
Castiel frowned. “Feathers.”  
  
“Oh jeez,” Meg sighed. “Well, you’ve still got feathers for brains, if you’re gonna get all maudlin on me now. It’s still your turn.”  
  
Castiel sat up and glared at Meg. “Never have I ever had a woman be such a bitch to me and expect me to thank her for it.”  
  
Meg rolled her eyes. “Drink. I met Hester.”  
  
Castiel’s glare darkened, but he chugged from his bottle.  
  
Meg hated when Castiel got all moody on her, and these days, it seemed to be the case more often than not. Well, there was always one was to lighten the mood. Meg cocked her head to one side. “I’ve never been kissed on a swingset.”  
  
“Neither have I,” Castiel said sullenly.  
  
Meg smirked. “That’s a shame.”  
  
Castiel looked at Meg, and caught the playful glint in her eye. She saw his bad mood melt away as a slow grin spread across his face, and he clambered to his feet and over to Meg. Castiel grabbed hold of the chains stringing up Meg’s swing and jerked her towards him, and Meg hooked her ankles around the back of his knees and tilted her chin up to meet his kiss.  
  
Meg dropped her booze onto the ground with a soft thud so that she could thread her hands through his hair, eyes fluttering shut as Castiel eased her mouth open with his tongue. He was sweet, and then he was insistent, licking deep into Meg’s mouth, startling a whimper out of her when he grazed her bottom lip with his teeth. Meg pressed herself closer to Castiel, who was bracing himself the chains of the swingset, and then he let go and pitched forward, and Meg fell back, and they landed in a tangle of limbs on the ground. Castiel smoothed back a lock of Meg’s hair and kissed her again. He wedged one knee between Meg’s thighs and she wriggled against him.  
  
“Your turn,” Meg gasped, as Castiel kissed the side of her neck.  
  
“You want to keep playing _now_?” Castiel asked, sucking at the pulse point at Meg’s throat.  
  
“Sure.” Meg bucked her hips against Castiel’s leg moving against her. “I like games.”  
  
Castiel kissed his way down Meg’s collarbone, pushed her shirt to the top of her ribs. “I’ve never made love under the stars.”  
  
“I’ve never heard anything so cheesy in my life!” Meg retorted.  
  
Castiel’s hand inched up Meg’s side and closed around her breast. His leg was still rocking between her legs, and Meg could feel heat beginning to pool there.  
  
“So we both drink,” said Castiel.  
  
Meg groped on the ground next to her until she made contact with Castiel’s bottle. She took a long sip, tipped Castiel’s head towards her, and kissed him, letting the alcohol flood his mouth. Castiel hummed against Meg’s lips and lapped his tongue against hers, tasting of burning liquor and musk. She let Castiel pin her flat to the ground, the last of the whiskey trickling down the back of her throat, Castiel chasing it with his tongue. He shifted his weight until he was settled between Meg’s thighs and ground against her, and Meg could feel how hard he was through her jeans and his pants. Meg put her hands on Castiel’s ass and urged him to keep going, until he was rutting against her and they were kissing fiercely and the air was punctuated by wet, gasping moans and murmurs.  
  
“I’ve never climbed a tree,” Castiel said breathlessly.  
  
“What?” Meg’s mind was so clouded with lust that she barely heard Castiel. “Baby, I’ll climb you like a tree if you want.”  
  
“No.” Castiel broke away from Meg. “I mean, I’ve never climbed a tree. That is something I’ve never done.”  
  
“You seriously want to keep playing some stupid game?” Meg asked archly. She could already feel her lady wood starting to deflate.  
  
“I thought you said you enjoyed games.”  
  
Meg pushed herself up on her elbows. “Yeah, but not when we’re about to…” she trailed off, and then shook her head, disbelieving. “How can you have never climbed a tree?!”  
  
Castiel dipped his head to nuzzle Meg’s neck. “I flew.”  
  
“But not even once?” Meg asked. “In all the capers you’ve pulled?”  
  
“No.” Castiel bit gently on Meg’s earlobe. “Flight is an easier concept to understand than walking. Or climbing.” he stopped, and made a face. “It _was_.”  
  
Not this again. Meg pushed Castiel off of her and jumped to her feet. She offered a hand to Castiel. “Come on.”  
  
“What?” Castiel looked baffled.  
  
“You can’t be a grown man who’s never climbed a tree. So come on.” Meg waved her hand impatiently in front of his face. Castiel looked pointedly at the erection still tenting his pants, and Meg made an aggrieved noise and hauled him to his feet herself. She pressed herself close to Castiel and his protests turned warmer, his hips rolling against Meg’s. He put one hand low on Meg’s back and pulled her tightly against him, and Meg stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.  
  
“You ever fucked in a tree, Cas?”  
  
Castiel smothered a groan and turned his head to kiss Meg, but Meg whipped her face away, wiggled out of his hold, and laughed. “Come on, Clarence,” she yelled, backing away from him with a grin. “There’s no time like the present.”  
  
Castiel followed. After a promise like that, he’d be stupid not to. And anyway, he was pretty sure he had read something about trees and kissing going together once somewhere.


End file.
